Save Us (TC)
' ' Save Us '''is the eighth episode of the second season of The Cleansing. It is the fourteenth episode overall. '''Synopsis W''hen people from Quinlos go on a supply run, they get into a bad situation.'' Plot "Don't ever talk about what happened in Senoia again", chuckled Chris. The whole truck burst into laughter. "What about the time in Maple City", says Ella. "That also", Chris says. "We're here guys", says Tina. AMC Presents Starring: Jeff Schine Alex Pettyfer Noah Fleiss Jennifer Aniston Alyssa McCarthy Also Starring: Madison Lintz Aaron Farb Liam Hemsworth Writer: '''Rannay '''Director: Rannay Showrunner: '''Rannay '''Based on AMC's The Walking Dead and Image Comic's The Walking Dead The Cleansing The group hop out of the truck with their guns in hand. "Here's the building, it is a hardware store full of useful items to strengthen our walls, it is infested with walkers though. So we need to lure them out. Markus and Tanner, there are roller doors around the back, open them up but be ready to kill some walkers, then head in and meet up with us. Ella and Kelly, when we start shooting up walkers it's gonna lure some of the other dead here so be on watch. Tobin, John, and me will go in through the front. Once we kill the walkers we will collect supplies, then we are out of here", Tina explains. Everyone nods their heads. "Okay, roll out", she says. 'Save Us' says a message written in blood on one of the windows. The group run past it and to the doors. "Get that shopping cart", Tina orders. Chris runs over to a shopping cart and brings it to her. Tina then backs up about ten metres, then runs towards the glass doors and smashes them. Walkers pile out and they start shooting them. Once they have been cleared out Tobin goes through the glass, then Tina and Chris. Once they turn the corner, they see that walkers are roaming every inch of the place. They begin firing. "There's too many", says Tobin. Just then a walker sneaks up on Tobin and bites his arm ripping the flesh off. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH", he screams in pain. "Shit", Chris says. Tina shoots the walker in the head. "Keep firing guys, I'll go out to Ella and Kelly", says Tobin. Tobin runs out of the building as Tina and Chris keep firing. They advance to the storage room where they find Markus and Tanner fending off walkers. Once Tina and Chris help the two, they turn around and start firing at the other walkers. One by one they fall to the ground. "Tanner and Markus, grab those metal walls over there", explains Tina as she points them out. Tina and Chris continue to shoot down walkers but Tina suddenly sees something. "Chris get out of here with Markus and Tanner, don't worry about me." "Tina what are you talking about." "Don't worry about me Chris, just go" "Guys lets go", says Chris. Everyone, (except for Tina) run out through the roller doors to the back. Suddenly a car comes from around the corner. Inside, is Kelly, Ella, and a almost dead Tobin. The group hop in with Markus and Tanner holding metal sheets and Chris with gun in hand just in time to see a horde come from the forest and the horde from inside the store chasing after them. They drive off passing a sign that says 'Save Us'. "Where is Tina?", Kelly asks. "She stayed back and fended off the walkers for us but well... I think she is dead", Markus explains. They all go silent. Then suddenly, Tobin attacks Tanner ripping into his throat. "SHIT, HE TURNED", Chris shouts. Ella accidentally hits a walker causing the car to spin out of control and tumble into a ditch. Meanwhile back at Quinlos... BLAM! The gun fires into John's heart causing him to fall to the ground. "You should have never come here, couldn't you tell from the very beginning when I didn't shake your friends hand. Now I have to make up a lie like... you stabbed me", Ryan says. Ryan walks into his kitchen, grabs a knife, and stabs himself in the thigh. "ARGGGGGGGGGG", he screams in pain. Then, he falls to the ground. Just then, Mike and David run through the door. "Oh my god", David trembles. Other Cast * Michelle Ang as Tina * Michael Zegen as Tobin * Nick Whitaker as Tanner * Andrew Rothenberg as Markus * Alicia Witt as Kelly Deaths N/A Trivia * Tobin death was not planned, Ella was meant to cut his arm off * Tobin was going to kill Kelly but that was changed to Tanner